Lonely
by leiasky
Summary: FAM Zorro. Diego is out of town and Victoria reminisces about their life. Based on the FAM Zorro. Set two years after the events in ‘a Conspiracy of Blood’ the series finale. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lonely

Rated : PG

Synopsis: Diego is out of town and Victoria reminisces about their life.

Misc. Info: Mindless fluff. If you're looking for a deep, invigorating plot, you won't find it here. Based on the FAM Zorro. Set two years after the events in 'a Conspiracy of Blood' the series finale.

Disclaimer: This story was written solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else.

****

Lonely

Victoria felt oddly uncomfortable standing in the middle of her own kitchen. She watched seemingly disembodied as Pilar bustled around the tavern owner and gathered orders for waiting patrons.

It had only been three months since she'd turned over the day to day operations of the successful business. But in those three months, she'd hardly set foot into the establishment, her childhood home. Instead, she'd been waited on hand and foot at the lavish de la Vega hacienda. Her new home.

She'd relinquished such tight control of the tavern after her marriage to Diego, thinking it would please her new husband more to have his wife spend her days with him rather than slaving away serving those who now addressed her as Doña, befitting her new station as Diego's wife.

She'd finally dragged a confession out of him before he'd left seven days ago on a cattle drive to San Diego. He wanted her to be happy, and if it made her happy to keep the tavern and work there when it suited her, he would support that decision. But, she felt guilty about her desire to keep the tavern and had not entered it recently for any length of time. Admittedly, she was becoming quite used to her pampered life at the hacienda.

As Victoria struggled to fill her days with whatever would distract her from thinking of her husband, she often chuckled at the very thought. Never before had she had so much freedom, so much free time, and here she was wishing she had a task to occupy her every waking moment.

Alejandro was excellent company and often did they spend long hours talking about family, the weather, politics. A casual observer to their conversation would think that the old Don was discussing matters with a son, and not his new daughter in-law. They'd spoken often since he was injured; An injury which prevented him from riding to San Diego in his son's place. Even Felipe was entertaining enough when he wasn't off courting his new señorita.

But, neither man was her husband. Victoria missed Diego. She missed his laugh, the twinkle in his eyes, his excitement at a successful experiment, even down to the wordless evenings they spent in the fragrant de la Vega garden, simply enjoying one another's company.

__

"There's no need to fill every silent moment with words." He'd said one of their first evenings sitting out in the garden together. They'd simply sat together, his arms wrapped tightly around his wife, and enjoyed the peacefulness of the beautiful scent surrounding them.

Victoria wrapped her arms around her waist imagining they belonged to someone else. She missed her husband's strong embrace, his gentle touch and his soft, yet passionate kisses.

Suddenly, her stomach turned and she leaned against the nearby table. It most definitely was not her own recipe's simmering in the pots and for some reason the mere scent was causing the room to spin.

Victoria glanced around the kitchen and sighed, determined to rid herself of this uncomfortable feeling. She needed something to occupy her time until her husband returned. She pushed aside the curtain hung to keep the kitchen separated from the dining area, put on her sweetest smile, and went to greet her customers.

"Señorit- er Señora Victoria!" Mendoza corrected himself quickly as he glanced up from his plate. Pilar cooked just as well as Victoria judging by the near empty plate and how the good Sergeant had been digging at it when she arrived.

Victoria smiled, used to the quick corrections. It had taken a lot of people many months to remember the new change. Even Victoria herself couldn't believe it at times.

"Hello Sergeant Mendoza!" Victoria smiled sweetly at the man. "How are you today?"

"Very good! And you?" She glanced at his nearly empty plate. "It seems the food is to your liking today!"

"Oh, Sí, Victoria! Pilar is an excellent cook." He sheepishly glanced around the room before leaning toward Victoria and continuing, "But your chile verde is still the best in the territory!" He resumed his previous position and smiled as Pilar brushed passed them with another tray.

"It's so unfair to the rest of the pueblo for Don Diego to have the sole benefit of your cooking!" Mendoza muttered, half joking.

Victoria chuckled and managed a sad eyed grin at the mention of her husband. "Well, Mendoza, he doesn't expect me to cook for him all the time. They've employed Maria for such tasks for longer than I can remember. If I invaded her space in the kitchen, she'd toss me into my room and lock the door, I think!"

At that, Mendoza laughed. "Oh, Sí. I can see her doing just that, too!"

A few Don's stepped into the tavern and gave the lovely new Doña a courteous nod before stepping up the bar to place their orders. Victoria smiled politely before returning to her conversation with Mendoza.

"So how is the new alcalde working out? I confess, I haven't been in the pueblo much recently." Victoria blushed slightly, thinking of the far more pleasurable pursuits she and her husband had found to utilize their free time. "But I'm sure we would have heard if this alcalde were as corrupt as our previous two."

Mendoza shot her a knowing grin before responding. "I never thought I'd hear myself say this but, I'm glad we are no longer subjected to Spanish rule."

Victoria understood the comment to mean he liked the new Mexican alcalde and nodded. She'd heard nothing but good things herself since he'd taken office six months prior. News did reach the hacienda a few hours after she would have normally heard it and any bad news, of which there had been precious little, would spread like wild-fire through the territory.

"His ears must have been burning," Victoria whispered as the alcalde stepped into the tavern. He nodded to the two Don's waiting at the bar but stepped over to Victoria. He took her hand and bowed slightly over it. "Good day, Señora de la Vega." He was one of the few that had not known her long enough to have a difficult time remembering her married name.

Victoria smiled widely and released a soft sigh. It would take her a lifetime to get used to hearing that name associated with her own. "Good day, Señor."

"Not enough in that spacious hacienda to keep yourself occupied while your husband is away, hmm?" The alcalde's eyes twinkled and he winked, some would say, inappropriately, at her.

Mendoza nearly choked on his beans and Victoria chuckled, clearly unfazed by his improper comment.

"There are plenty of things to occupy my time other than my husband's presence. Though, I would much prefer it." Victoria agreed politely. "The de la Vega ranch does not run itself."

"Indeed." The alcalde grinned. "If you will excuse me, Doña, I have someone to see.

Victoria nodded and returned her attention to Mendoza and his now empty plate. "Let me get you some more, Sergeant." When she reached for his plate, he quickly picked it up and stood. "No need, Señora!"

Victoria frowned, crossed her arms and glared at the man. "Simply because I am now a cabballero's wife does not mean I have been excused from the day to day work this tavern requires." She glanced at Pilar, who was still bustling around the patrons, refilling drinks and depositing food-laden trays on occupied tables. "Pilar looks busy today and I am going to lend her a hand for the rest of the day."

Mendoza gulped and relinquished his plate with an understanding nod.

The uneasy feeling subsided briefly as Victoria lent her much needed assistance to the overworked Pilar. The pueblo had been growing by leaps and bounds, creating more and more work for the señorita who had taken over the day to day operation of the tavern after Victoria's wedding. Only late into the evening as the two women were prepping the food for the next morning, did Pilar admit that she was overwhelmed and grateful for the help. Two of the other ladies had sent messages early that morning indicating that they were unwell and unable to make it in to work.

As Victoria left for the evening, with Felipe as her escort, she made Pilar swear on her mother's grave that if she was ever that short handed again to send word and she would come at any time.

"Or, I will send my husband in my place," Victoria laughed softly, winking at Pilar. "He's become quite good at food service."

Pilar laughed and hugged Victoria tightly. "We miss you. Come visit more often." As an aside she added, "We'll sit and talk while your husband waits tables!"

The two ladies laughed and Victoria shot Felipe a warning look. "Nothing to Diego about this conversation, comprende?"

Felipe nodded slowly and Victoria surmised that Diego waiting tables was probably something even her adopted son wanted to see.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Victoria walked slowly into the fragrant garden, closing the door quietly behind her. It was late and she didn't want to alert anyone else in the household that she was once again awake and prowling in the darkness. That and – she'd not long ago returned from the tavern. She knew Alejandro would want to know why she'd been gone for so long and she just wasn't ready to voice her lonley feelings.

But it had been a pleasant day, occupying her mind with tasks that needed to be done. It served as an adequate distraction to the emptiness that she felt when she walked into the bedroom she shared with her husband.

When she reached the blooming large crimson roses, she inhaled deeply of their fresh, sweet scent. A small smile played across her lips as she remembered the many nights spent in this very garden. Lost in her pleasant reverie, time passed quickly until she finally lifted her head to the stars and sighed. The moonlight illuminated her smooth features as a small breeze swirled around the garden and lifted her hair away from her face.

The pair of eyes watching the Señora narrowed. If one could have seen the voyeur's face, they would have quickly noticed the mischievous smile that played across the man's handsome features.

Small fingers brushed lightly across the rose petals, a last caress, a last thought, before she turned to walk back inside for the evening.

"A lovely lady such as yourself should receive daily such a caress as you bestowed upon that petal." A deep voice whispered from behind her.

Victoria tensed for a split second before recognizing the familiar voice. A tingle of excitement raced through her. So many times had she heard her masked lover's voice before she saw him with her eyes. If he wanted to play a little game, for the time being, she would respond in kind.

"When one's husband is away, such a touch must wait for his return." Victoria smiled coyly, trembling with excitement rather than the cold. She wrapped her arms around her waist and stepped away from the voice to trail a finger along a near adobe wall.

"Well that shall be rectified, very shortly." Came the reassuring voice.

"Oh, I don't know," Victoria returned to the rose bush and lightly traced the petal with the tip of her finger. "He isn't due for another few days."

"I think he hastened his journey because he could not bear to be parted from you any longer," Strong arms snaked around her waist and pulled her back against his broad, strong chest.

Victoria's eyes danced and she arched her neck to gaze at the shadowed form of her husband. She trembled when he trailed the back of his fingers down the bared skin, his breath hot as he bent to place a tender kiss on the lobe of her ear.

Victoria suddenly found herself unable to speak. Her body melted against her husband's and she released herself into his arms, fully trusting that he would catch her if her legs were suddenly to give out - His gentle caress tended to have that affect. And give out they nearly did when his lips slid from her ear and down her neck to kiss that one spot which always rendered her completely and totally helpless.

A quiet moan escaped her lips as he continued to relentlessly exploit that sensitive spot where her neck joined her shoulder. Unable to speak or really think clearly, his name escaped her lips in a breathless whisper.

"Hmm?" He turned her around in his arms and smiled mischievously down at his wife. "Is that all you have to say."

Victoria inhaled sharply and shot him a smoldering look that nearly caused him to toss all propriety out the window and take her right there in the garden beside the fragrant roses she so loved. They hadn't been parted for this length of time since they'd been married and the longing they held for one another was noticeably evident on both of their faces.

When she opened her mouth to speak, his mouth descended and swallowed whole whatever comment she'd carefully formulated in her passion filled mind. She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. They kissed wordlessly for a time, simply enjoying the feel of one another, the soft breeze and the fragrant garden.

"Hmm, we still have a few hours before the sun comes up." The voice was deep, husky with un-sated passion. It could be sated once they reached their room. Until then, they simply moved to a large, cushioned chair where she crawled into his lap. They cuddled closely, simply listening to the sounds surrounding them until the suns first rays could be seen rising over the large mountain range. She yawned sleepily as he cradled her in his arms and carried her into their bedroom.

Alejandro would have to wait several more hours to hear about Victoria's day.

FINISHED


End file.
